Todo el tiempo del mundo
by Janet Cab
Summary: Un buen líder no va por ahí besuqueándose con los suyos. Con uno de los suyos. Y si tal, le borra la memoria y aquí no ha pasado nada, mira tú qué problema. Saryuu ha liderado una revolución y ha aceptado la idea de que morirá antes de llegar a los veinte, pero nada le ha preparado para Fey, que ha vuelto con todos sus recuerdos intactos. -PosChrono Stone- /SaryuuxFey/


¡Dije que necesitamos más de los SSC y lo mantengo!

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío y tal Pascual.

**NdA: **este shot puede leerse como una continuación de _Tiempo_, pero si no lo has leído prefiero que empieces por aquí :3

* * *

**Todo el tiempo del mundo**

Saryuu se ha pasado media vida en tensión.

Agazapado entre los escombros de un edificio institucional, con la mejilla destemplada, ensangrentada y pegajosa contra el asfalto de una carretera reventada, silencioso en un conducto de ventilación, vigilante por las noches. Procura evitar tomar decisiones en caliente de las que podría arrepentirse en frío, y estudia varias opciones antes de escoger una porque ante todo, Saryuu Evan es un buen líder. Y si alguien lo pone en tela de juicio, que les pregunte a _ellos._

Gilis y Meia conocían la existencia de un antídoto. El Dorado les ofreció dos dosis y protección extraoficial a cambio de un poco de información. Les puso en bandeja un lugar en el que nadie los encontraría, agua caliente y servicio de habitaciones. Les dio la posibilidad de recorrer el mundo y lo más tentador: podrían hacerlo juntos.

Hay que ser muy valiente o muy estúpido para no echar a correr lejos de las explosiones en cuanto tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo junto a la única persona que necesitas para rehacer tu vida cuando la guerra se acabe.

No les hizo falta mirarse para declinar la oferta.

—_Una vida más allá de los veinte años, muchachos_—_Toudou entrelazó los dedos delante de la cara y les habló con gravedad_—._ Una nueva identidad con la que empezar de cero en otro sitio. ¿Qué os parecería una casita pintada de blanco en la costa de las islas griegas? ¿O quizá preferiríais algo más al norte? Tenéis capacidad para absorber en dos años todo lo que os habrían enseñado en el colegio y después a la universidad, a la carrera que más os guste. Un gato, un perro, un niño antes de llegar a los cuarenta. _

_Una vida normal._

Fue Gilis el que respondió.

—_Lo sentimos, señor—timbre tranquilo y mirada limpia—. No queremos ser normales._

—_Queremos ser Second Stage Children_—_finalizó Meia._

_Les sudaban las manos pero no se las soltaron hasta llegar a la base._

Los Second Stage Children no tenían códigos de honor, pero tenían sus reglas no escritas. Huir para salvarse, sí. Hacerlo y vender al resto, no. _Lo sentimos, señor._

Sabes que eres un buen líder cuando tienes enemigos capaces de hacer felices a los que están contigo. Eres un buen líder cuando no exiges lealtad, cuando tu gente se pone a prueba y renuncia a sus sueños por los tuyos. Eres un buen líder cuando personas como Meia y Gilis renuncian a ser felices a tu costa.

Por eso Saryuu procura elegir bien, porque a diferencia de la mayoría de personas, sus decisiones condicionan algo más que el rumbo de su vida.

Hoy no hay un partido en el que disputarse el dominio del mundo ni una guerra de guerrillas en la que ganar posiciones. Tenma ya ha regresado al pasado y en Inazuma ya no hay dos bandos con intereses incompatibles. Hoy Saryuu Evan es un chico que se quita los guantes para morderse las uñas porque está nervioso y no tiene que vender cara su vida para olvidarse de los problemas pequeños.

Lleva tantos años haciendo frente a los problemas grandes que los pequeños se han quedado sin resolver, se han acumulado y han formado un montoncito difícil de barrer con la pala y el cepillo del rincón.

Cuando la guerra llega a su fin, tu cabeza deja de tener precio y te inyectan un antídoto que quintuplica tus esperanzas de vida, Saryuu duda entre echarle la culpa a la adolescencia o al hecho de que liderar la resistencia durante años lo ha vuelto paranoico para justificar su estado de ansiedad, pero sospecha que hay más opciones además de esas y que por eso le cuesta tanto encontrar un sendero que le haga sentir seguro.

_Voy a vivir. Mucho tiempo. Vamos a vivir. Nadie va a intentar matarnos. Le he devuelto a Fey sus recuerdos. Todos._

Incluso el de aquella vez que cerró los ojos antes de besarlo por primera vez. Cuando Meia le comenta a Gillis lo romántico que es, como para que no se le olvide, Gillis le guiña un ojo a Saryuu y suspira "quedamos taaan pocos".

Tenía los labios y la nariz fríos y ni idea de la temperatura que hacía en sus mejillas porque Saryuu llevaba los guantes puestos y no sentía nada más allá del cuero y las rozaduras contra los nudillos de cubrirle las espaldas a Fey en el asalto al banco de aquel día. Era martes.

Fey no parecía sorprendido, como si pensara que Saryuu Evan besando a Fey Rune era un acontecimiento que tenía que darse tarde o temprano y que vaya, no era el mejor momento pero quizá no hubiera otro.

_Ten cuidado. Fey, ten cuidado, por lo que más quieras._

—Quiero un contraantídoto. Quiero._ Tengo_ que morirme, de verdad—Toudou arquea las cejas con fastidio, como si pensara que si Saryuu quisiera morirse podría haberlo hecho hace ya muchos años. Han sido demasiadas cajas de champú contra la calvicie y un número intolerable de quebraderos de cabeza. Musita que ha maniobrado bajo demasiada presión y que debería descansar. Cuatro de sus hombres lo sacan de la habitación, cada uno sujetando un brazo o una pierna que se retuerce con denuedo—. ¡Maldito viejo conspirador, debí haberte sepultado junto a todas tus instalaciones!—ruge alejándose por el pasillo a toda velocidad y volcando un jarrón (con detalles coreanos, de cuello amarillo y largo encaramado a una de las mesitas altas) en el proceso—. ¡TOUDOU, MALDITO TRAIDOR!

— ¿Saryuu?—pregunta Meia con cautela al cruzarse en su camino.

Gilis viene con ella y ambos visten una túnica de seda azul que les sienta como anillo al dedo pero que en opinión de Saryuu, sería menos ridícula si fuera naranja. Se aplastan contra la pared para dejar pasar a su capitán, que al verlos pelea con más fiereza, y a sus captores. Todavía hay esperanza.

— ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados! ¡Ayudadme!—chilla al tiempo que intenta asestarle un puñetazo al tipo que lo tiene cogido por uno de los hombros y morderle la cara al otro.

Meia y Gilis intercambian una mirada significativa.

—Cuando termines de jugar ve a la sala de reuniones. Fey te está buscando—lo reprocha Meia con su característica carita de limón, la mano que tiene libre apoyada en la cadera.

—Se supone que no deberíamos decírtelo, por eso de que llevas tres días esquivándolo y tal—Gilis intenta imprimirle severidad a su tono, pero la sonrisa le revolotea por toda la cara.

_Cuando termine de jugar, dice. Yo, Saryuu Evan, esquivando a Fey Rune, ¿es que nos hemos vuelto todos locos! ¡Un gorila escondiéndose de un conejo! Me descuido un momento y se me sublevan. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ellos así es como…_

—Así que Fey ha pensado que si se queda quieto en un mismo sitio durante un rato acabarás apareciendo, pero no sé, eres nuestro capitán. No deberías huir de tus problemas.

Vale. En esa idea hay tantas equivocaciones que no sabe por dónde empezar. Fey no es un problema y Saryuu Evan nunca huye de los problemas, cómo podría estar huyendo de…

— ¡Yo no huyo de…!

Cuatro pares de manos dejan de hacer presión sobre sus articulaciones y de repente está en el aire, de repente aterriza de culo en el suelo, algo cruje al final de su espalda, se le van los brazos hacia adelante y la cabeza hacia atrás y todo se vuelve blanco tras sus párpados. Le cuesta enfocar al abrir los ojos porque todo parece haberse difuminado mientras los tenía cerrados. Distingue la sombra de una mesa rectangular y una mancha verde, naranja y negra junto a ella.

Oye a la mancha llamarlo por su nombre con incredulidad.

Se pregunta qué querrá.

Meia ha dicho que Fey quiere hablar con él.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Que si le duele algo. Es Saryuu Evan. Tiene tolerancia al dolor y aunque algo le duela hasta incitarlo a quejarse, cosa que obviamente no está ocurriendo en ese momento, no va a decirlo.

—Más o menos.

La mancha se ha arrodillado junto a él. Lo sabe porque aunque tiene los ojos cerrados no hay tanta luz como hace unos segundos.

— ¿Qué es?

Es curioso.

La mancha suena como Fey.

—Algo como todo, pero en especial la cabeza y los brazos y las piernas. Creo que no podré volver a jugar al fútbol. Tendrás que tomar el puesto de capitán y teñirte el pelo y quedarte con todos mis peluch…

—Saryuu, Saryuu, tranquilo. Estoy aquí.

_Ah. Está aquí. Qué bien. Qué mal._

_Va a matarme él mismo._

Abre los ojos y vuelve a cerrarlos. Tiene la cara de Fey tan cerca de la suya que se le rompe el corazón. Ha cogido sol en esos tres días y los ojos han adquirido un matiz azul justo en el fondo, alrededor de las pupilas. La boca está torcida en un gesto de preocupación y Saryuu no quiere hablar con él porque significaría hablar de sí mismo. Ha vuelto más guapo de lo que se fue y Saryuu se pregunta si estará viendo en él lo mismo que ve Saryuu cuando lo mira sin las gafas de aviador.

—Sé lo que vas a decirme.

Claro que lo sabe.

Se habían besado, Saryuu lo había enviado doscientos años atrás con un oso quisquilloso y ropas futuristas como único vestigio del sitio al que pertenecía, Fey había vuelto, Saryuu lo había chantajeado, le había devuelto sus recuerdos y había pasado cada día desde que Fey se fue convenciéndose de que había hecho lo correcto y comiéndose la cabeza con cómo sería si volviera sano y salvo, sintiéndose culpable por echarlo de menos antes de que se fuera y por dedicar más tiempo a imaginar cómo reaccionaría Fey si volvían a encontrarse en lugar de hacerse a la idea de que quizá lo había enterrado en vida.

— ¿Sí?

_Claro que sí. Cómo podría no saberlo._

_Dios Fey, lo siento tanto. Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto._

—Te he decepcionado—Fey frunce el ceño y se inclina un poco más sobre él para asegurarse de que ha entendido bien. Ha dado el estirón. _Qué les darán en el pasado que crecen tan rápido_—. Te he decepcionado porque después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, de lo que has hecho por _nosotros_—se corrige—, después de todo eso he hecho daño a Tenma y a los demás. Te he hecho daño a ti—le tiembla la voz pero se esfuerza por mantener el tipo. Ha destinado gran parte de sus esfuerzos a hacer daño a la gente a lo largo de su existencia y de buenas a primeras, _hacer daño a alguien_ ha invertido posiciones con _proteger a ese alguien_—y te he hecho ir en contra de tus ideales.

Después de todo, por eso se han partido el lomo durante todos esos años. Por sus ideales.

_Y te he besado._

—Y me has besado—recuerda Fey con una casualidad poco convincente. Saryuu traga saliva. Se ha hecho el muerto otras veces. Podría fingir tan bien que le daría tiempo a comprarse un sombrero que le tapara los ojos, adoptar una pareja de periquitos, hacer las maletas y fugarse del país mientras Fey va en busca de ayuda.

Pero no.

Fugarse del país se parece demasiado a huir.

—Y te he besado—concede derrotado—. Y te he hecho daño. Y un líder no puede ser un buen líder si hace daño a uno de los suyos.

Ya lo ha dicho. La parte difícil está hecha. Ahora Fey solo tiene que secundar todo eso con un par de insultos de los de antes, romperle la nariz tal y como Saryuu le ha enseñado a hacer y marcharse dando un portazo, con dignidad. Claro que Fey no sería Fey, su mano derecha desde tiempos inmemoriales, el chico que le ha valido un par de tajos en la cara y unas cuantas curas de urgencia por estar pensando en una ausencia que se le ha hecho más larga que un invierno sin provisiones, Fey no sería Fey si no fuera un maestro del factor sorpresa.

—Típico de ti, eso de anticiparte a lo que quiero— ¿le está tocando el pelo? ¿Se está enrollando un mechón de _su_ pelo en el dedo?

_Ah, ya. Me va a dejar calvo. _

Sabía que algún día necesitaría un sombrero.

_Un momento._

Saryuu no se considera listo. Para eso tiene a Meia y a Gilis. Astuto sí, listo no. No se considera listo pero cree haber entendido que…

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Supongo que es una manía de líder, lo de anticiparse a lo que quiere el resto—ya, bueno. ¿Va a pedirle Fey que deje de anticiparse a lo que quiere? Porque si es eso, Saryuu no se ve capaz de hacerlo. Fey podría pedirle una estrella gigante, que Saryuu iría y se la traería. Aunque francamente, no se le ocurre para qué podría Fey querer una estrella pero en cualquier caso, conseguir una sería más fácil que dejar de anticiparse a lo que Fey podría querer—. Pregúntame si quería besarte.

Qué. Por qué. _No._

Saryuu no va a preguntarlo. Fey todavía tiene la mano, enguantada y pequeña, en su cabeza. Podría ser peligroso.

Necesita saberlo.

— ¿Querías que te besara?

—No.

—Ah.

Misión fallida.

Game Over.

Pum.

Hacía mucho que no balbuceaba, desde que tenían nueve años y Meia le preguntó si su blusón era un vestido y que si podía conseguirle uno igual en turquesa y con bordados. Fey se ríe con esa risita tan suya, como de cascabeles, como si él también hubiera recordado ese episodio.

—Quería besarte yo, Saryuu.

Ah.

_¿Ah?_

Como líder y capitán querría sentirse orgulloso de Fey porque esa ha sido buena. Pasarle un brazo manchado de tierra por el hombro y decirle _buen trabajo, Fey, _pero no le sale. Se miran sin decir nada y a Saryuu se le llena la frente de surcos porque está enfadado. Si fuera un niño estaría enfurruñado, pero es un hombre y los hombres no se enfurruñan. Los hombres se enfadan y no hacen pucheros, no lloran y no hablan de sus sentimientos. Lleva meses angustiado, tres días con el agua al cuello y dos segundos deseando que se lo trague la tierra, y cree que Fey diciendo que _quería_ besarlo no compensa todas las penurias por las que ha pasado.

Pero podría haber algo que sí.

Las pestañas de Fey son como hebras de césped.

Saryuu se apoya en los codos y le respira de cerca. Huele al hogar que Saryuu querría tener. Tiene el pelo más largo y la naricilla de conejo de siempre. Ha cambiado pero sigue siendo el mismo que se arrodilló ante él y dijo "cuando quieras", el mismo chico que le gustaba porque era fuerte, valiente y leal. El mismo chico que le gusta porque tiene todas esas cosas que Saryuu espera de la vida ahora que puede gritar a todo pulmón que quiere vivirla. Todavía tiene la mano cerca de su cara, y que no la retire le parece una buena señal. Las gafas de aviador se le han caído al suelo, se le ha dormido la espalda y le pica la carne viva que debería estar recubierta por cutícula en los dedos, pero nada de eso importa porque Fey Rune lo está besando y solo siente sus labios y su lengua y latidos detrás de las orejas, que se le están poniendo rojas.

Gime de alivio y sonríe dentro del beso.

Tiene ganas de reírse pero la voz no lo sale.

La cabeza se le está embotando y necesita recostarse con Fey encima. O debajo. No tiene muy claras sus prioridades en ese momento, y lo mejor es que no le importa en absoluto.

Fey no pesa nada. Le coge la cara entre las manos y él lo abraza y le agarra de la nuca para asegurarse de que está ahí de verdad. La primera vez tenía los guantes puestos, pero ahora que le ha metido los dedos en el pelo sabe que Fey tiene la piel caliente y suave, como de melocotón sin lavar. Le abre los labios con la lengua y quizá hay demasiados dientes y demasiada nariz para ser la segunda vez, pero están aprendiendo y es Fey y está vivo y no ha dicho _Saryuu, quiero irme con Tenma _ni _Saryuu, tengo padre y tú no y quiero vivir con él_ porque lo que realmente quiere es besarlo y sigue pensando que es un buen capitán.

Oye la puerta abriéndose pero no suena como La Puerta, sino como una puerta lejana, en uno de los pisos inferiores.

—Saryuu, que dice Toudou que se lo ha pensado mejor y que sí que existe un contraantídoto, que vayas inmediatamente a… oh, _vaya._

Saryuu ni siquiera se preocupa por amenazarlos a todos de muerte para cuando salga de ahí, no se inmuta ante las sonrisas torvas de Gilis y Meia, y hasta el mismísimo Asurei Rune podría haberlos interrumpido que Saryuu habría soltado la misma risotada de júbilo y Fey se habría puesto colorado y Saryuu habría seguido besándolo, cielo y mar abierto, _una vida normal,_ _muchachos, _por segunda y por primera y por última vez en su vida.

_No queremos ser normales, señor. __Queremos esto._

_Y ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._

* * *

_¿Me merezco un review? _Si habéis llegado hasta aquí qué más os da, malajes ;w;

Si te ha gustado _Todo el tiempo del mundo _te gustará _Tiempo. _Mi amiga Sakura Hecate y yo estamos trabajando en varios proyectos que publicaremos próximamente en nuestra cuenta conjunta, **sakuranjanet**, así que si queréis volver a ver a Sayruu y a Fey pasaos :)


End file.
